


Inner Beauty

by Mira_Luciano_Roseway



Series: The Words I Say [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BTSxGOT7, Does anyone actually read the tags?, I can't tag well, I'm Hungry, Inscriptions, Let's see how many people realize that there are only like four serious tags., M/M, Miracles, Multi, Namjin be real, Random tags that don't exist, That moment you realize you don't have a life..., Today fanfics will run wild, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Luciano_Roseway/pseuds/Mira_Luciano_Roseway
Summary: All Seokjin wants is to find his soulmate and love them like no other. But where his inscriptions are supposed to appear weird bumps form. He can't understand what they represent. Seokjin is about ready to give up on finding his soulmate because maybe the universe is just playing a cruel joke on him.





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this'll be my first serious chaptered story. It'll take a while for me to figure out how I want to present this and what not. As of now it'll just be Inner Beauty, but the other parts of the series will focus primarily on the other couple that ya'll are most interested in. But like I said for now it'll just be Inner beauty. I hope ya'll like this first short chapter snip-it thing.

“Seokjin!! Wake up. I don’t want you late to your first day of school!”

 

Stirring from his sweet dream Seokjin groaned, he was having such a nice dream about his summer break. He really didn’t want to go back to the hell on earth known as school, even worse now that he was a freshman in highschool. “Eomma, why can’t you just homeschool me?”, he called out to his mother as he got dressed.  
From downstairs Seokjin heard his mother respond, “Because you’ll eat all day and we both know that we can’t afford that.”

 

His mother was preparing tea for Seokjin, she turned and smiled at him,”Aw, look at my baby all grown up in his school uniform!”

 

“Heheh, eomma. Please.”

 

“But Jinnie you look so handsome, just like you appa when he was in highschool.”

 

Seokjin beamed at the comment both him and his mother held his father in high regard for all his hard work and efforts to make sure that his family was well off even after death. “You met appa when you were in high school right?”

 

Seokjin’s mother nodded, “Yeah, it was like love at first sight. At the time we didn’t have our inscriptions, but we knew we were soulmates.”

 

Seokjin smiled, “What was his miracle to you eomma?”

 

His mother smiled, “You. You see Jinnie, at a young age doctors discovered that I couldn’t conceive. It’s a genetic trait that skips every other generation in our family, and I wasn’t lucky. But your appa’s miracle to me was you. Aish, you need to be leaving for school now. You’re going to be late. Hurry!”

 

Seokjin smile only grew as he ran out of the house to catch the bus to school, he really hopes he’ll meet his soulmate at school.

 

\--

 

_“The concept of soulmates was never hard to understand, two beings made for one another. Made to accept, appreciate and understand one another. Soulmates identification evolved as well as humans. It is said that in the beginning of time one had no means of finding their soulmate and if you had, you’d never know. That evolved to miracles, you and your soulmate could grant one another a single miracle that would better one another as human beings. The most famous example of this is when an unnamed boy resurrected his soulmate, a middle aged women. Although her resurrection wasn’t permanent, when there bond was as strong as steel. Although she had died again form natural causes, the miracle she granted him was unconditional love. The boy was an abandoned orphan, she lived only until the boy became a man. She raised him as her own son, giving him an immeasurable amount of love that any child deserved._

_Soulmates miracles aren’t all extraordinary feats, they can range from something a simple as no longer being lonely to curing life threatening diseases._

_Soulmates aren’t always meant to become lovers, some people soulmates could very well you their grandparent or sibling. Only 60% of soulmates actually become life partners, but when this does happen their child’s chances of finding their soulmate are raised as well as the probability to become life partners.”_

 

Seokjin could hardly contain himself as he read this passage from his textbook. His parents, grandparent and great grandparents had all found and married their soulmate...so Seokjin’s chances of finding and marrying his were pretty high. He could hardly contain himself, when he realized that they had all met their soulmate when they were in high school. As if his day couldn’t get any better! He sighed into his textbook as he read about the most recent evolution to soulmates.

 

_“Within the past century people began discovering that a strange inscription would appear on either side of their neck when that turned 17. These inscriptions were later discovered to be what your soulmate says to you when your miracle to them occurs. ”_

 

Seokjin slightly rose his head as he looked at his teacher’s neck, he had a collared shirt on so most of the message was hidden. It made his heart warm to think someone out there in the world was made just for him, and him for them.

 

\--

 

High school wasn’t so bad, Seokjin not only skipped a grade but he was doing really well, he made a good amount of friends, wasn’t bullied as much as he thought he would be, but it could be a lot better. Tomorrow he would turn seventeen, he would get his inscriptions, but he hadn’t met anyone who really clicked with him and it made him worry because that meant that hadn’t found his soulmate. The school year is ending in a couple of months and soon he’ll be off to college. Seokjin sighed as he heard a roar of cheering for two of his fellow classmates that had been best friends for years and turn out to be soulmates. When would it be his turn feel that kind of happiness?


	2. Aliens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I hope it's okay...I'll probably have to revise it. But right now it can wait.

Seokjin laid in bed staring at the ceiling ‘Tomorrow...tomorrow I’ll finally know what my soulmate will tell me…’ He thought of all the possible things his soulmate could tell him, he made himself chuckle when he started thinking of cheesy phrases from dramas he and his mom watch frequently.  
Seokjin had silly dreams of him and his soulmate meeting like in a drama, about how his soulmate would be the most beautiful person to him. He really hopes that him and his soulmate love one another and begin a relationship...maybe even a family.

 

\--

 

“Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to YOU!  
Happy Birthday dear Jinnie!  
Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuu~!!” Jin’s mother had walked into his room singing and clapping before Seokjin’s alarm clock had a chance to ring.

 

“Eommaaaa~ What time is it?”

 

“Jinnie, wake up sleepy butt. It’s time to celebrate, today’s the big day!!”

 

Sitting up Seokjin laughed at his mother’s silly antics. She always went above and beyond to celebrate holidays with him and today would be no different. Excitement rung in her voice and admiration shone in her eyes, today Seokjin’s inscriptions would appear and he would become a man.

 

“Eomma, your staring.”

 

His mother snapped out of her “stare of love” with small giggle, “Sorry. It’s just your my baby and you grew up way too fast. Why did you have to skip a year of school?! Don’t you love your eomma?!”

 

Seokjin shielded his chest as his mother playfully smack him, “Eomma, I’ll always be your baby. Haha, we need to celebrate...but first I need to get dress.”

 

\--

 

Seokjin came downstairs and found, much to his surprise, a huge stack of birthday pancakes with a side of homemade fried chicken. His mouth watered as he took in the delicious aromas, “Eomma, your the best! Thank you!”

 

His mother smiled lovingly at her son as he ate like a starved animal, her baby was so much like his father it hurt sometimes. She was happy though.

 

\--

 

“Hey Jin, happy birthday. Did you get your inscriptions yet?”

 

Seokjin waved at his classmate as he shook his head, “No, they’ll appear around 12:40, the end of lunch.”

 

“Ah, that’s exciting! See in later, man!”

 

It was exciting, every time Seokjin thought about the inscriptions his heart raced. He heard that when the inscription appeared they were accompanied by a tingling sensation. He wondered if the sensation would feel like the tip of a pencil running over a jean covered knee or that tickle you feel in your nose when you have to sneeze...either way he was excited.

 

\--

 

Seokjin’s morning classes flew by today. The more people congratulated him for his birthday the more excited he felt. By the time lunch was finally here his excitment was replaced with anxiety and it only seemed to worsen with every bite of food he took. He knows he'll has to go to the bathroom to read his inscription. As Seokjin ate he looked at his classmates that already had inscriptions. Some people's inscriptions were practically whole pages long...would his soulmate be long winded? A man of few words? Would they be poetic? Silly? 

 

Seokjin stirred from his wondering when his neck started feeling strange. Almost like someone was actually poking him with a pen. In his excitement he left his bag and rushed to the nearest bathroom.  
He walked into the bathrooms and was relieved when he saw that no one was in there with him. This was a private moment for him and his soulmate. Unbuttoning some of his shirt Seokjin positioned himself to properly see the side of his neck he felt the strange sensation. But much to his displeasure he realized that his inscriptions were as they felt. Dots. He had a bunch of random dots poked on his neck.  
He sighed as he hoped that it inscriptions weren’t finished.’ Maybe! Maybe there are a bunch of people who share my birthday exactly and the soulmate-server is lagging?’ He knew that that reasoning was ridiculous, but he would rather believe that then believe that his soulmate spoke in dots. Sighing once again Seokjin placed his hand over his “inscriptions” and much to his dismay he noticed that the dots were also bumps. He felt like crying. His once beautiful neck now has ruined by countless black bumps on it.

 

Seokjin left the bathroom disappointed and solemn. He made sure to button his shirt up all the way so no one could see his “inscriptions”.

 

\--

 

The rest of the school day just seemed to drag on endlessly. Seokjin already began to plan the evening with his mom. He would show her his inscriptions and cry in her arms for a few hours...maybe then he would begin to feel better. He didn’t want to celebrate tonight. There was nothing to celebrate really.

 

“Hey, Big Lips! Today’s your birthday right?”

 

Seokjin took in a deep and slow breathe, he didn’t feel like dealing with meathead Park Daejong and his crowd of idiots today. Not after all that’s happened to him. But, he would rather have names thrown at him that punches so he answered anyways, “Yeah, it is. You’re going to wish me a happy birthday?”

 

Daejong scoffed, “As if, loser. So you got your inscriptions? You know I got mine last week. Turns out my soulmate really likes me. How about yours?”

 

“My inscriptions are my business. Please leave me alone.Maybe another day you can pick on me, but today I’m really not in the mood.” Seokjin began to walk past Daejong, who simply laughed and shoved him to the ground.

 

“Don’t think just cuz your on your period you can tell me what do Kim. All I asked was a simple question. Answer it. Don’t be a disrespectful bitch. I’m older remember”

 

“Barely by a week.”

 

Daejong nodded his head as Seokjin stood up, just to be shoved to the ground again, “I said not to disrespect me. You know what, since you can’t listen very well I’ll have my friends help you out. Guys stand him up and hold him in place.”  
Before Seokjin could even regain his footing he was lifted by his arms and Daejong started prying at his shirt’s collar, “Stop! My inscriptions are meant only for me! Leave me alone!”

 

Seokjin struggle to keep his head down to prevent Daejong from unbuttoning his shirt but all his efforts were futile when he was backhanded nearly into unconsciousness.

 

“What the fuck? What the fuck is this? These are your inscriptions? Haha, your soulmate is a fucking alien. Haha! Damn that's rich! Let him go. God if you would've said your soulmate was a damn alien I would've left you. Shit that sucks man. Your soulmate will probe you all the way back to their planet!!”

 

Daejong and his “friends” dropped Seokjin onto the cold concrete, before the left they dumped all his belonging from his backpack onto the ground. Seokjin sat on the cold sidewalk. His eyes stung and his breathing became erratic. He silently cried as he began to gather his things.

 

\--

 

The walk home sucked. Seokjin’s cheek was swollen, his cheeks were stained with tears, his backpack apparently was ripped, his clothes were a mess and he just looked like he wanted to die. His soulmate wasn’t an alien...maybe an illegal alien, a foreigner, but not extraterrestrial. He knew that your soulmate was always the same species as you.

 

When Seokjin made it home his mom worried over him, but that all seem distant. Seokjin collapsed on the floor bawling his eyes out unrestrained and in broken sentence explained to his mother what had happened. All she said was, “You caught a cold tomorrow and won’t be going to school.”

 

Seokjin fell asleep in his mother arms as she whispered sweet words into his ear. He just wanted to sleep for the rest of his life. School, his soulmate, the future...it all could wait. Right now he just wants to sleep.


	3. Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be reediting all of the chapters...I seem to do that a lot. I hope this isn't boring with how slow the progression of the story is. I may or may not change things. I don't know. If ya'll have any questions or see something that your think really needs to be expounded upon let me know. I'll be more that happy fix it.

After highschool graduation the years seemed to all merge into one indistinguishable memory. Seokjin now lived in Seoul where he was attending his fifth year of college he would be turning twenty-two in a couple of months.

Over the past few years he became friends with his roommate, Park Jimin, and all of his friends. As expected Seokjin was the oldest of the little group and he was one of the few who wasn’t dating or planning on dating.  Yeah, Seokjin was a bit lonely but that could all be ignored when he practically had a bunch of kids to look after and the little classwork he ever had. 

 

Seokjin wanted to become a chef, he always loved to watch his mother cook in the kitchen and more often than not he would help her. On special occasions he would make whole meals for her and she would praise her “Master-Chef” son lovingly.

After this Seokjin would create a restaurant of his own. Apparently his father had saved up more than enough money to support Seokjin’s mother and him for life as well as more than enough money to cover his college tuition. So all the leftover college fund money went to  straight to savings, where Seokjin added money from his well paid job at a local five star restaurant. He was set, the only real  worry was finishing school, he was almost done especially since he tested out of a year of schooling. But this was no time to get excited this was only the beginning of his last year. Well, technically his last year hadn’t started just yet. He, and all his little “ducklings” had only been a day into their end of the year break...which was two and a half months long. As Jimin had told Seokjin, “A lot can happen in two months. Maybe we’ll all find our soulmates?”

 

\--

 

Seokjin had been startled awake when he heard Jimin squealing and running across their dorm room slamming his bedroom door open, “Hyung! Hyung! Hyuuuuuuuuuuung! Tae found him! He found him, he was under our noses this entire time. One of our friends of all things! How could we have been so oblivious.”  

 

“Huh? W-what? He found what?”

 

Jimin giggled at the disoriented Seokjin, “His soulmate!”

 

Now Seokjin was wide awake, “Wait! What? Who?”

 

Jimin held his cellphone to Seokjin’s ear and yelled, “Tell him!”

 

Seokjin listen to both Taehyung and Hoseok happily cheer, “We’re soulmates!”

 

Seokjin was stunned, “Okay both of you come over to our dorm in five. I need full report. You two are so cute. See? I knew you were more than just friends.”

 

\--

 

Seokjin and Jimin had been making sandwiches for themselves and their soon to be guests, when an endless knocking enthusiastically pounded on their dorm door.

 

Jimin skipped to the door, ”I’ll get it hyung!”

 

“Minnie! Where Jinnie hyung?”

 

“He’s in the kitchen. We were making sandwiches for all of us. ”

 

Once everyone had settled and eaten they had all huddled into the living room where a semi-circle formed. “Start from the beginning! How did you find out?”

 

Hoseok jumped up as he began to elaborately reenact the day’s events, “Okay, so Tae and I were, you know how we have that one early morning club? Yeah,well, today was the last meeting for the end of the year and as a ‘got to better know one another’ project we all did a presentation on something we really love. Haha, I know it’s such a elementary project, but it was fun. So anyways, It was Tae’s turn to present and his presentation was on puppies. Fucking puppies, I mean when I thought about it I realized all of our projects should've been on puppies--”

 

“Except for people who like cats” , Tae quickly added with slight scowl.

 

Hoseok chuckled at that, “Fuck cat people!”

As Taehyung and Hoseok high-fived Jimin confessed, “Heeeey~I really like cats.”

 

Worried glances were exchanged when Taehyung coughed, “Well Jiminne you like dogs as well. We’re talking about people who only like cats.”

 

Jimin nodded with an  (´^｀) face . Seokjin rolled his eyes, “Anyways! Continue the story!”

 

“Oh right, a bunch of people started being real jerks to Tae when it was his question time. You the time after a presentation where everyone had a chance to ask any question on the subject present? Yeah, well. Tae started to get frustrated and you know how he does those cute little alien sounds? Well he did that not realizing he had and every started teasing him even more. By this point I was about to send some heads rolling, because you know ‘YOU DON’T FUCK WITH MY PRECIOUS TAETAE!!’ So I basically flipped everyone off and took Tae to the bathrooms to wash up and calm down. And as I was comforting him I said his inscriptions and he said mine and we were all like ‘Holy Shit!’ It was awesome.”, as as the last word left Hoseok’s mouth both him and Taehyung’s hands were intertwined as they began to jump in circles and scream in joy.

 

Seokjin smiled and stood up patting both of his daesongs on the heads. As much as he wanted to know what they had said to each other he knew better than to ask. You and your soulmate’s inscriptions were nearly sacred and really only meant for one another. But knowing Taehyung and Hoseok they would probably blurt it out sooner or later. 

 

In all honesty Seokjin had guessed that Taehyung and Hoseok would be soulmates, they just fit so perfectly together. They were so similar yet so different.  Both Hoseok and Taehyung were outgoing people, both happy go lucky. But Taehyung, similarly to Jimin, wore his heart on his sleeve. He get hurt so easily. He really needed someone with equal energy as him as well as some who could appreciate him for him. Don’t get Seokjin wrong he loved his little 4d baby, but there were times he had no idea what Taehyung doing or thinking even when he explained himself. Hoseok was literally Taehyung’s sunshine and Taehyung his universe. 

 

Seokjin returned from the kitchen with hot chocolate. All was good. After a few drama episodes and quick good-byes Jimin and Seokjin were alone. 

 

This had left Seokjin in the kitchen wash the few dirted dishes. Jimin sat down on  a stool in the kitchen as he watched his hyung. Soon after he decided to shyly ask ,“Jin-hyung?”

 

“Yes Jiminie?”

 

“Have you found your soulmate?”

 

Seokjin stuttered his movements and held his breathe only releasing it when his answered  solemnly, “No Jiminie.”

 

Jimin hummed in acknowledgement. He felt like he should change the subject to a lighter one, “Did you know that Kookie’s coming back to Korean. He’ll be here some time next week.”

 

Seokjin looked slightly shock, “Really? Two months already passed? Hm. Did he say anything else?”

 

Jimin observed Seokjin’s broad shoulders relax at the new subject, “He said he has a surprise for all of us as some souvenirs for us.”

 

“That’s nice. We should arrange a welcome back party for Kookie.”

 

\--

 

The rest of the day had passed by uneventfully. Eventually the sun sank behind the horizon and Seokjin found himself brushing his teeth before bed when Jimin knocked on the door. Seokjin grunted through the toothpaste foam in his mouth and listened closely.

“ Hyung? C-can I sleep in your room with you?”

Seokjin spit out the toothpaste, “Why? What wrong?”

 

Jimin opened the bathroom door, “I’m a bit lonely.”

 

Seokjin furrowed his brows, “Is it because of Hobi and Tae?”

 

“Yeah...But not in a bad way! I just really want to find my soulmate. You know? I just really want to be cuddled...”

 

Seokjin’s eyes softened and he patted Jimin’s head, “It’s fine. Calm down. And yes, you can sleep with me. But let’s not make this a habit. Kay?”

 

Jimin nodded.

  
  


As Jimin and Seokjin laid together Jimin spoke softly about how he hoped to find his soulmate. How he wouldn’t mind then just being friends, he would be happy either way. He just wanted the companion meant for him. As he continued to talk he frowned more and more and broke into gentle sobs. Seokjin shushed him gently and calmed him down asking what was wrong. “I-I don’t think my s-soul mate will want to have anything to do with m-me...”

 

Confusion crossed Seokjin’s face, “What? Why?”

 

“My inscription… I know it’s meant for only me and them, but their words are cruel. I thought that the inscription was supposed to be words that helped each other...But every time I see myself in the mirror I catch a glimpse of my inscription and remember what it says…”

 

Seokjin’s lips formed a hard line. How could an inscription be mean? Rude? Heartbreaking? Or belittling? “What do they say, Jiminie?”

 

Jimin sniffled, “Their exact words are ’Get your heads out of the fucking clouds, this isn’t a drama, there is no happy ending. Life is shitty, filled with shitty people who don’t give a fuck about you or your feelings.’”

 

Seokjin couldn’t believe his ears and tried to comfort Jimin as best as he could, “Shhhh, Jimin. Jimin, calm down. I’m here calm down. When you find your soul mate I’ll teach them proper manners before they can even think about walking away from that.”

  
Like that Jimin and Seokjin hugged each other until sleep overcame the both of them. With each other’s warmth their dreams were sweet. 


	4. Unexpected

Seokjin always woke up early on his own naturally and today was no different, even if Jimin was snuggled close to him. The dorm was oddly quiet for a Sunday morning, but that was probably because everyone had gone to visit their families or off on trips with their friends. Regardless, the peace was appreciated. While Seokjin was washing up, his mind wandered back to the events last night. Jimin’s inscription. It really broke his heart that the first important thing Jimin’s soulmate says to him is so cruel. He knew Jimin would still be upset about it so he decided to make some pancakes for breakfast in hopes of lifting his mood. Jimin always like american style breakfasts.

 

As the first pancake cooked Seokjin scrolled through his phone. He really had nothing to do again all day...Seokjin thought about going for a walk and maybe getting some sweets for Jimin.  Seokjin turned around to place his phone down.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“AAAh~!”, Seokjin jumped and dropped his phone on his foot.  He bit his lip to keep a string of colorful profanities from spilling out of his mouth, because god know iphones hurt like a motherfucker.

 

Jimin rushed to his hyung and picked the phone inspecting it for cracks, “Sorry Hyung. I thought you heard me.”

 

“It’s fine Jiminie. I wasn’t paying attention. What’s up?”

 

“I just wanted to tell you that I’ll be out of the house before eleven...I want to rehearse. Hobi hyung is going to to try to teach me some of his cool street dancing.”

 

Seokjin began to flip the now consistently cooking pancakes, placing them on a separate plate on the side, “Okay. What time do you plan to be home tonight.”

 

Jimin smiled, “Not too late, Eomma. I’ll be back before dark. I’ll set the table.”

 

A comfortable silence settled between the two as they ate breakfast. Jimin had offered to clean up the kitchen for Seokjin since he had cooked. In that free time Seokjin decided to get dressed for the walk he now decided to go on. It wasn’t too cold out today surprisingly.   

“I’m heading out Hyung!! I’ll see you later!”

 

“Okay, be safe Jiminie!”

 

\--

 

Seokjin’s walk was pleasant enough. He ran into an old highschool friend he hadn’t been in touch with. They exchanged numbers and went on their ways. If it wasn’t for the cool weather he would’ve thought it was spring time. 

 

Seokjin decided to sit on a bench in the middle of the park and watch the few clouds in the sky drift by. He was startled out of his trance when a some kid sat a little too close to him. Seokjin scooted away just a bit, but the kid seemed to notice since he raised his gaze from the book he was reading, “Sorry, I didn’t realize how close I was to you.”

 

Seokjin eyed the boy and noticed he wore a pair of stylish sunglasses and pink hair. The kid emitted a same sort of “swag” that was more a distraction than it should’ve been, “ It’s fine. It’s a small bench after all. ”

 

The kid nodded at Seokjin’s comment. Seokjin continued to examine the kid. Not many people in Seoul dyed their hair noticeably bright and unnatural colors… Maybe this kid was just an attention hound, it seemed to certainly work. Eventually Seokjin’s attention was drawn to a cute dog playing with it’s owner.

 

“Hey, Joon. Friend?” Seokjin looked at the source of the voice and furrowed his brows when he saw yet another unique hair color, mint green. Seokjin couldn’t help but think that the owner of the voices hair looked like a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream...

 

The kid called Joon shook his head, “Nah. You ready, Hyung?”

 

“Yeah. Reading philosophy again? Shit. I’m not ready for you existential rants.”

 

Joon laughed, “I’ll try to tone it down. Oh, I’m sorry about earlier.” Joon turned to Seokjin and gave a slight bow. The mint haired boy started to question Joon as they walked away to wherever they were headed. Seokjin shook his head, kids and their crazy hair colors these days. He was actually kind of glad his kids didn’t do crazy stuff like that. They were responsible with their money.

 

Seokjin decided it was about time to go to the bakery, buy a cake. While he was waiting in line to pay for his item he checked his phone to nearly dropped it all over again. He was met with a picture of Jimin sporting tangerine hair and the message attached read :

_ Hyung, I lost another bet with Hobi. _

 

Seokjin quickly replied:

_ Have Hoseok call me. _

 

As Seokjin waited for his phone to begin ringing he paid for the cake. Not even a minute into the walk Hoseok called.

_ What the fuck Hoseok? _

 

_ … _

 

_ Did you pay for it? _

 

_ … _

 

_ Good you better have otherwise I would ring out you neck! Why would you do a bet with him? You know he loses  nine times out of ten. _

 

_ … _

 

_ You’re so lucky my baby can pull off anything color otherwise I would have to shave off your eyebrows and hair. I’d make you look like fucking E.T. _

 

_ … _

 

_ Okay. Next time get an okay from me.  _

 

Seokjin knew that the phone on Hoseok’s side was on speaker because he heard Jimin and Taehyung giggling like a bunch of tickled babies. He shook his head. Now Jimin looked even more like a fucking angel from heaven. Seokjin will probably need to prepare to begin  beating perverts away. He sighed. ‘Why are my kids so much trouble?’

 

\--

 

Seokjin was only two weeks into his break with nothing. He already caught up on all his dramas, finished a book, he always practiced cooking at least one meal a day and he had been visiting the park daily. Seokjin began to notice that the Joon kid he met that one day came to park frequently as well. Although Joon didn’t do anything other than read. Apparently he didn’t recognize Seokjin either, he was fine with that. It’s not like they were going to become friends. So on his way to the park Seokjin only half expected to see the Joon kid sitting on the bench with his nose in a book. ‘The kid must be blind. He doesn’t need his face that close to the book. You would think that since he always wore sunglasses that they would be prescription at this point.’

 

Seokjin walked up to the bench and sat down. Joon jumped, “Woah!”

 

Seokjin smirked, “Sorry. I thought you saw me.”

 

Joon shrugged, “I~ waaaaas really into the book. Hey, aren’t you that guy from a couple of weeks ago?“

Seokjin hummed as a reply with a gentle nod.

Joon nodded back, “Cool. You come to this park often?”

 

Seokjin raised and eyebrow and thought ‘ This kid is really immersed into that book. He practically sits next to me everyday!’  “Um, yeah. We actually sit here on this bench most days together.”

 

Joon seemed to panic a little when he lifted his book and replied, “Oh, sorry...book.”

 

Seokjin nodded at the statement, but stayed quiet. He hadn’t expected the conversation to become so awkward. He noticed that Joon hesitantly went back to reading. At a bit Seokjin sighed. Today was cold, so cold that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt under a sweater under a jacket. He even had to whip his scarf, hat and gloves.

 

“W-what’s your name?”

 

Seokjin looked at Joon. He noticed the kid was just wearing a long sleeve shirt, pants, a scarf, and gloves. The poor kid must be cold, that would explain his reddened face, “Seokjin. And address me properly I’m probably sure I’m older than you.”

 

“Oh. Yes Seokjin-sshi.”

 

“Hyung will do.”

 

“H-hyung. ”

 

Seokjin nodded, “And you’re Joon right?”

 

Joon chuckled, “That’s was my friend calls me. My actual name is Namjoon. I’m surprised you remembered that.”

 

Seokjin smirked, “It’s kind of hard to forget such colorful haired kids.”

 

Both Namjoon and Seokjin laughed. The conversation moved smoothly from there. Seokjin eventually had to leave. The two said their goodbyes. 

 

\--

 

Seokjin was in the kitchen when Jimin came inside,”Hyung! I’m home.”

 

Seokjin frowned and eyed Jimin, then boy was only wearing and pair of jeans and a long sleeve,”Jimin, it's freezing outside. Where's your jacket?”

 

“Sorry Hyung. I didn't think I’d be out so late. Oh my gosh Hyung! I think I’m in love!!!!”

 

Seokjin watched his daesong spin his way the the living room with a smile,”Oh, really? Who's the lucky person?”

 

A stupid smile spread across Jimin face and he sighed deeply,”HE is one of Hobi-hyung's rapper friends. He's soooooo cute--NO handsome--SCRATCH THAT! HE'S GORGEOUS!! And so smaaaaaaaaaaa~rt. And don't get me started on his voice. Uuuuuuuuugh! My heart!”

 

Seokjin laughed at Jimin’s dramatic heart attack,”Well, do you know his name?”

 

“Heheh, no. I was too shy to ask…”

 

“Describe this GORGEOUS man to me then.”

 

“*sigh* He has porcelain skin, beautiful chocolate almond eyes, and this mint green hair. Ugh, he looks so good.”

 

“Mint green?”

 

“Yeah. Kind of reminds me of mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

 

Seokjin halted for a second. What were the chances Jimin’s “Disney Love” was Joon’s friend...as well as Hoseok’s? Logically the answer would be  not very likely, but it was still likely.


	5. Growing Up

“Shit! Shit! Shit!!”

 

Jimin was running around the dorm trying to slip on socks and shoes at the same time. It had started off as a peaceful morning. Seokjin had decided to reorganize his room, since had nothing better to do, when Jimin presumably fell out of bed to scramble around for his clothing and what not. Seokjin wondered if Jimin had forgotten that they were still on break. He chuckled to himself, his silly daesong would figure it out soon enough. Today would be another day of nothing to do. At least Seokjin had his talks in the park with Namjoon. For being so young to kid was wise and knowledgeable.  Seokjin  actually enjoy his conversations with Namjoon. He might offer to buy Namjoon a hot drink today since it was cold out. As the temperature dropped day by day Seokjin hadn’t seen Namjoon wear a jacket once, a hot drink would serve the kid well.

 

Seokjin had settled on organizing his clothes into seasons when Jimin burst through his bedroom door, “Hyung! Thank god you’re dressed. Can you take me to the airport? Please?”

 

“Sure, what’s up? Why the rush?”

 

“Kookie! I forgot that we needed to pick him up today.”

 

“And I’m just now hearing about it?!”

 

“I”m sorry hyung. I got caught up in all that was going on, the days just seemed to fly by.”

 

Both Jimin and Seokjin rushed out the door, into Seokjin’s car and to the airport. 

 

\--

 

The drive was relatively short and there was little to no traffic seeing how the roads were frosted over, so surprisingly by the time they arrived Jimin got a text from Jungkook reading:

 

_ Just got off the plain. I’ll be in the food court. I’m starving.  _

 

When they found Jungkook he was talking to someone neither Jimin or Seokjin knew. The kid seemed to be around Jungkook’s age and they were speaking comfortably with one another. Must be one of his dance friends. Jimin ran to Jungkook and Seokjin trailed not too far behind.

 

“Kookie! Look at you!! You look more like a man than a boy!”

 

“Jimin-hyung. Haha, you haven’t changed at all. Literally.”

 

“This kid. Respect your hyung. What did they feed you in America? Seriously, you grew so much!!!”

 

Seokjin approached Jungkook, Jimin and the unknown kid, “Kookie? How was America did you have fun? Who is this? A classmate? Friend? Long lost Brother? Another child for me to take under my wing?”

 

Jungkook laughed at his hyung and the boy slightly blushed, “America was fun. Hyungs, this is Yugyeom. He was one of my dance partners. He’ll actually be attending the same music theory class as Jimin-hyung and I next semester. He and I are good friends.”

 

As Seokjin and Jimin faced Yugyeom introducing themselves and properly greeted Yugyeom, Seokjin caught the sideways glance Jungkook and Yugyeom gave one another. Pushing that to the back burner Seokjin couldn’t help but think that Yugyeom was cute and a little shy, but not as much as Jungkook.  “Well, let’s get to the dorms and have dinner. Jimin you should invite everyone else. I’m sure they’ll be excited to see our Kookie and his friend.”

 

\--

 

At the dorm while everyone waited for Taehyung and Hoseok to arrive and dinner to finish cooking Jimin caught Jungkook up on all the nothing that really happened while he was gone. Two spoke enthusiastically with one another about all the dances Jungkook studied and how Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok and Yugyeom should all practice together and show off their strengths. As for Yugyeom, he hovered around here and there. He mostly stayed in the kitchen with Seokjin to watch the chef work his magic. The silence between the two wasn’t as awkward as it could’ve been, but still awkward. Yugyeom had said little to nothing. 

 

“So, do you have any friends you want to invite over? They’ll be more than welcome to visit. I know the place is small, but we’ll make it work, Yugyeom. I’m sure they all miss you.”

 

“No, Seokjin-sshi. All my friends are visiting their families and won’t be back until the last week of break. ”

 

“Ah, I see. Hey  you’re Jungkook’s friend no need for such formalities. Just call me Hyung.”

 

Yugyeom nodded with a small smile which Seokjin returned.

 

The peace and quiet was soon broken when Taehyung’s voice and Hoseok’s laughter rang through the front door, “SEOKIE-HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!!!!!!!!! OPEN THE DOOR! HOBI-HYUNG AND MY HANDS ARE FULL!!!! WE’VE BROUGHT THE GOOD STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Seokjin rolled his eyes, these kids, “Jiminie, may you open the door before Tae shatters all the windows and we get reported for having “the good stuff”?”

 

“Haha. Yes, hyung.”

 

Taehyung and Hoseok stumbled into the dorm with drinks, a cake,  wii games with extra controllers, and a twister game. Cheers filled the small living room as greetings were given and games were being set up. Now that everyone was here all that they were waiting on was Seokjin’s fried rice and kimchi. Seokjin may or may not have made enough to feed a good thirty people, but details like that are irrelevant.

 

“Hyung! Tell Kookie about  your friend you meet in the park all the time!”

 

Shit...Seokjin forgot about Namjoon. Sure, they never agreed to see eachother everyday in the park, but Seokjin had been making the visits so consistently that he felt like he was kind of obligated to at least say hi to the kid, “Ah yeah. I actually was supposed to meet with him today. Uh, what time is it?”

 

“3:17”

 

Fuck. Seokjin began to slip on his shoes and jacket, “Hoseok, can you watch the rice? It’s basically done. You just really need to serve it. I’ll be back, go ahead and eat without me.”

 

\--

 

When Seokjin arrived to small park he often met Namjoon he took note of how everything looked solemn and monochromatic. There was no one in sight. Seokjin’s eyes fell onto the small bench that he and Namjoon usually sat on and saw Namjoon sitting all by himself. He had his book in hand. He wasn’t reading and disappointment was written on the portion of  his face that was visible behind his sunglasses. 

 

Seokjin felt his stomach tense up as he sat next to Namjoon, “Hey...”

 

Namjoon’s features visibly lit up just from the single spoken word and a small smile graced his lips as he turned to face the source of the voice. It made Seokjin forget how cold the bench was under his butt and how his lungs hurt from running over here. 

 

“Hey hyung...”

 

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing. And you’re not wearing a jacket! Why?”

 

A slight chuckle escaped Namjoon and he looked at his hands, “I just came to read. I finished my book...and I lent my jacket out to a friend some time ago. So as of now I don’t have one. It’s fine though. I have like four shirts on.”

 

Seokjin shook his head and clicked his tongue in disapproval , “You’ll get sick like that. Hey, why don’t you come over to my dorm. You can warm up there and have dinner?”

 

“No hyung I wouldn’t ask you to make me dinner.”

 

“It’s fine I have friends over so there’s more than enough food already made.”

 

“In that case, I wouldn’t want to intrude. Beside I need to be getting back to my place I’m sure my dog destroyed the couch by now.”

 

Seokjin furrowed his brows at the last statement, “I thought we weren’t allowed to have dogs in the dorms.”

 

“I asked nicely.”

 

“Okay, fine. You don’t have to come over, but at least let me walk you home. You shouldn’t have waited for me.”

 

Namjoon’s face turned a bright red and he tried to hide his face in his fluffy scarf, “W-who said I was waiting for you hyung? I told you I was just finishing my book.”

 

“Uh-huh, sure.”

 

The walk to Namjoon’s dorm room wasn’t too long, but it was long enough for the cold to seep into their bones. Upon their arrival they were greeted with a whimpering dog behind the front door, “Hyung, would you like to come in? Warm up for a minute before you have to go?”

 

Seokjin gave a small breathless reply. He swore that his nose was going to fall off soon. He hummed in approval. Seokjin watched and Namjoon fondled his keys on his keychain and awkwardly open up the front door revealing a cute white dog. The dog happily greeted Namjoon and separated Seokjin from his master with a low growl. 

 

“Oh, does he  not like strangers?”

 

Namjoon kneeled down and patted to dogs head, “Hey, Rapmon. It’s okay. Seokjin is a friend. F-R-I-E-N-D.”

 

The dog seemed to understand everything Namjoon had said and began greeting Seokjin as he had Namjoon a moment ago.

 

“His name is Rapmon? That’s kind of cute.”

 

“Yeah, when I named him I wasn’t really trying for cute as must as swag.”

 

“Well, I’m sure the name would give him swag if he wasn’t so cute.”

 

After slipping off their shoes, Seokjin followed Namjoon to his kitchen. From the look of it Namjoon’s dorm had the same exact layout as Seokjin’s.

 

“Do you live alone?”

 

Namjoon fumbled with the coffee pot a bit as he began to heat up water for hot cocoa, “No. My friend, the one you saw with me at the park, he and  share this dorm. He’s here, but he had a long night at work covering for a co-worker so he’s probably still sleeping. I don’t think he’ll wake up until tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Seokjin nodded, “So...I need to get back to dorm in a bit. I really don’t want the kids to destroy my place. We should meet up soon go to a cafe or something.”

 

“Yeah...Um, sure. Yeah. We could go to a cafe. I mean--I wouldn’t mind it. I like cafes. Which one did you have in mind?”

 

“Ummmmmmm, how about...Peace Garden Cafe?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know where that one is. I’ve never been there though.”

 

“That’s fine. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

 

A slightly worried look flashed on Namjoon’s face, “O-okay. When do you want to go?”

 

“How about this thursday at 2:30?”

 

“Sounds good Hyung. Hey, um could you pour the water in the mugs after I put the cocoa mix in?”

 

And like that Seokjin and Namjoon accepted a comfortable silence that eased it way into the dorm. Rapmon fell asleep on the couch in the living room,  Seokjin and Namjoon sipped their cocoas quietly, it was peaceful. Seokjin’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He examined the sting of photos bombarding his screen, “Uh, the kids broke one of my coffee mugs.”

 

“You’re heading out then?”

 

“Yeah, I have to go before they break all of the things I own that are breakable.”

 

Namjoon nodded and walked Seokjin to the front door. As Seokjin slipped on his shoes he looked at Namjoon, “Hey, what size shirt you wear?”

 

“Medium.”

 

“Perfect.”, with that Seokjin wiggled out of his jacket and handed it to Namjoon, “When your friend returns you jacket you can give me mine back. So in the meantime use this.”

 

“Hyung. You need this and won’t you be jacketless?”

 

“I’ll run home. That’ll keep me warm and besides I have like four other jackets.”

 

Before Namjoon could protest anymore Seokjin ran through the front door with a rushed bye and a small wave.

 

\--

 

Once through his front door Seokjin was basically attacked by everyone dragging him to the living room. “Kookie was handing out present. Look what he got you Hyung!!”

 

Jungkook walked over to Seokjin with a goofy smile on his face and a box in hand. Seokjin took the box carefully and began to open it once he settled on the couch. Inside was a few Mario shirts, plushies, figurines and posters. “Jungkook. Oh, my god...this-this must’ve been expensive. You Didn’t have to.”

 

Jungkook shook his head and patted Seokjin’s should, “Hyung, it double as a birthday gift and christmas a present. And there was a nintendo blowout sale, so all of this was actually pretty cheap. I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to spoil our favorite Hyung.”

 

Jungkook’s words were followed with cheers and a group hug. Yugyeom even participated. Then Jungkook pulled away from the group and cleared his throat, “So, there is one last thing I want you all to know...”

 

Jungkook reached his hand out to Yugyeom and pulled him to his side, “Yugyeom and I are dating...” cheers rung throughout the room and both Jungkook and Yugyeom flushed at the unhesitant approval, “...not only that but...we’re actually soulmates as well. ”

  
Room suddenly went silent, everyone exchanged glances with everyone...Jungkook and Yugyeom both seemed to panic with the sudden change of demeanor throughout the room. But all of that turned around when Taehyung and Hoseok screeched like wild animals. Seokjin stood up and hugged his not so little, but still little, maknae and his lover, “Yugyeom welcome to this weird ass family. Ah, my Jungkook. You grew up too much while you were gone.”


	6. Denial?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, guys! I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I feel bad. I realize that there may be a lot of type-os and stuff, but I hope that this is enjoyable to read nonetheless.

“So it’s a date? Woah, you go Hyung!”

 

Seokjin rolled his eyes trying to ignore his daesong. Jimin was sitting on Seokjin’s bed while Seokjin was playing fashion model through all the winter clothing he owned. With a sigh his eyes shifted between between a turtleneck sweater and a sweater vest…”Jiminie, should I wear the turtleneck with black jeans or this sweater vest with a button up and dark jeans?” 

 

Jimin watched as Seokjin placed each article of clothing up to chest one at a time, “I think the vest and button up would look really good on you. Oh, maybe you could wear your glasses instead of your contacts.”

 

“Jiminie I’m not trying to look like a nerd.”

 

“I bet the nerd look would look hella hot on you though hyung. H-O-T, HOT!!!!”

 

Seokjin faced his mirror and decide to take Jimin’s advice. Jimin always dressed fashionable and he never wronged Seokjin before. Seokjin walked into his closet to get dressed and Jimin faced the wall to give his Hyung more privacy, “So, where are you going out?And when will you bring him over? I wanna meet him, you talk about him a lot. ”

 

“We’re going to Peace Garden. And do I really talk about him a lot?”

 

“Yeah, you do. And you’re terrible at describing people so every time I try to imagine him I think of a pink popsicle wearing sunglasses.”

 

“...Okay in my defense I said he was thin like a popsicle. He has pink hair, and that he wear sunglasses all the time. ”

 

“You know my brain only retains key words...Popsicle, pink, and sunglasses.”

 

Seokjin rolled his eyes, “Okay. I’m not sure how long I’ll be out. Are you going to stay here all day?”

 

“No, Tae invited me over. Hoseok should be arriving in a bit to pick me up. We’re going to watch Lord of the Rings tonight.”

 

“That sounds fun. Well, here. How do I look?”

 

Seokjin walked out of his closet fully dressed in his outfit. He had styled his hair to look like the wind blew in his face and styled it perfectly. Jimin stared with his mouth slightly open, “Hyung, if I didn’t see you as my second mother I would totally date you...Are you sure this isn’t an actual date? I bet your friend will want to marry you on the spot once he see you.”

 

Seokjin blushed. He didn’t think he looked that good... maybe average, but not as good as Jimin was making him out to be. Besides it wasn’t like Seokjin was trying to dress really nice for Namjoon, no, in fact Seokjin felt like dressing up because today felt like a good day to look his best. It had nothing to do with Namjoon, “Do you really think so Jiminie?”

 

Jimin hopped off Seokjin’s bed and walked over to him grabbing Seokjin’s arms, “Hyung, he would have to blind or stupid to not want to smother you in compliments.”

 

\--

 

Seokjin was running late, again. He got so caught up in Pocahontas and John Smith...Now, now he was late and literally running to the cafe. What if Namjoon was waiting for him again? The whole point of the little outing was to apologize to Namjoon for making him wait in the first place. Seokjin was almost at the cafe, he just needed to turn a corner and run a couple blocks and then there it would be. That was all dandy up until he crashed into someone’s back. 

 

“I-I am so sorry. I didn’t see you and I was running...I-Are-are you okay?”

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Oh, shit Namjoon! God, okay I feel even more bad.”, Seokjin could feel his face heat up as he helped Namjoon stand up and readjusted his own glasses. He was sure he looked like a mess. 

 

“Haha, it’s fine. I’m fine. There’s no need to be sorry. Do you want to walk with me or keep running?”

 

Seokjin felt his face heat up. Why was Namjoon so nice. Calmed himself and gave a quick reply.  One the way to the cafe Seokjin ended up telling Namjoon all about why he was running. 

 

“So wait, why were you watching Pocahontas when you were trying to leave?”

 

“Oh, Jimin was watching Pocahontas. I just sort of tuned in when Colors of the Wind began. ”

 

Namjoon nodded his head, “I see.”

 

They entered the cafe and were seated with no wait.  Once the two men were comfortable a waiter came to take their orders.

 

“Hi, I’m Youngjae. I’ll be your server today--Namjoon-Hyung? What are you doing here? ”

 

Namjoon faced the kid and smiled, “Youngjae! I’m out with a friend as you can see. I didn’t know you worked here. And i thought you left to visit family.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been working here for a couple of months. Oh, I came home early, My parents didn’t want me to get used to home cooked meals and stay for longer than I needed. Haha!  Oh, is Mr. Min going to be able to make it to my piano lesson this week? I sent him an e-mail... ”

 

“Haha. Um...Yoongi-hyung? He should be able to make it. I’ll make sure he does. Oh, my friend here is Seokjin.”

 

Youngjae faced Seokjin and greeted him, “Nice to meet you Seokjin-sshi. I’m glad you're a friend of Namjoon-hyung. He needed to meet some new people. Um, I--I should, uh, take your orders. What would you like to have today?”

 

Seokjin smiled at Youngjae. He reminded him of Jimn in a way...cute and kind. Seokjin looked over the menu one last time as he ordered, “I would like to have a Chamomile Rose tea, no sugar, with a lemon scone, please. And there’s no need for such formalities. Hyung is fine. I’m glad to have met Namjoon as well.”

 

Youngjae nodded at Seokjin as he wrote the order, he then made his focus on Namjoon who was fiddling with his sleeve, “And do you know the menu Hyung?”

 

Namjoon hastily nodded his head and gave a small cough, “Um, yeah. I would like to have a Hot Coco and a strawberry short cake.”

 

Youngjae nodded again as he wrote the order, “Okie-dokie. I’ll be back shortly with your order.”

 

Seokjin didn't realize he was staring until Namjoon faced him. Sure, Seokjin had looked at Namjoon plenty of times before, but he never really took the time to appreciate how perfectly round Namjoon’s face is. How full his lips are or the very distinct jawline. He had though Namjoon was attractive when he first saw him, but now...now he thought Namjoon looked like he was sculpted by the hands of angels. So when Namjoon faced Seokjin, he couldn't help but redirect his gaze with a awkward couch.

 

Namjoon quirked his eyebrow,”You okay there Hyung?”

 

Why did Namjoon have to be so cool and level headed? Why was his only flaw not wearing a jacket in the cold. Which, Seokjin had noticed Namjoon was wearing the jacket he gave him. Seokjin smiled and shifted in his seat,”Yeah. So is that waiter a friend of yours?”

 

“Youngjae? Not really. I know him, he's a good kid and all, but we aren't really friends. I know him through Yoongi, the guy with green hair, he teaches piano and Youngjae is his top student.”

 

“Yoongi’s a professor?”

 

“Oh god no! Haha, no. Yoongi is the president of the piano club. Youngjae formed it...They're the only two actual members of the club. Every now and then someone will come in to give it a try but just end up quitting because it's too difficult for them.”

 

Seokjin nodded at this and tried to imagine Yoongi playing piano. The one time he saw the boy he looked like riff raff  that ran around think he was the shit. Yoongi didn't really come across as the kind of person to have such a  disciplined skill in a difficult instrument. Although at the same time it suit him. 

 

“You okay Hyung? You got real quiet suddenly…”

 

“Yeah. This is a coffee date. We should try to get to know each other better.”

 

Seokjin couldn't help the smile that crept on his face when Namjoon choked on his spit blushing and stuttering,”Th-this is a-a date?!”

 

“By definition? Yes, yes it is.”

 

Namjoon’s face stayed red and seemed to become uncomfortable as he began to fidget with his sleeve. Seokjin sat back eyes wide when the possibility hit him,”Shit I’m sorry. Are you like...homophobic? I was just teasing. Sorry.”

 

Namjoon blushed even hard turning a adorable candy apple red,”No, I...I’m not homophobic. I just- I always thought that first dates...were I don’t know...I just didn't think this was a first date. I thought we were just hanging out...I feel inappropriately dressed…”

 

Seokjin’s couldn't help himself , he reached over a pinched Namjoon’s red cheek. The younger was too cute for words and self restraint,”You're too cute Joonie-ah!”

 

Before Namjoon could have an initial reaction or even process what had just happened Youngjae can over with their order on neat trays,”Sorry about the wait. The kitchen was...taken over for a minute. I hope the wait wasn't too long.”

 

Seokjin smiled as Namjoon still was in shock and he leaned back against his chair,”It’s fine Youngjae. We hardly even noticed the wait.”

 

After Seokjin and Namjoon were left with their food they ate and talked about everything and nothing in particular. The topic only got serious when they learned what each other’s majors were. Namjoon wanted to become a music composer and Seokjin a restaurant owner/chef.  The overall mood of the afternoon was soft and sweet. 

 

As wonderful as the date had gone Seokjin had to cut it short. Apparently Hoseok made another bet with Jimin and Jimin lost resulting in the picture of Jimin in a frilly pink maid outfit popping up on Seokjin’s phone screen from Taehyung.  Seokjin tried to ignore the string of messages. Namjoon was talking and talking about some book he had recently started reading. It almost seemed like Namjoon really enjoyed talking about his interest in the books he read and he spoke so passionately it made it easy for Seokjin to forget about how Jimin was wearing a dress, how Hoseok needed a whipping, how Taehyung needs to stop making a new group chat with every message he sent. It was all washed away with Namjoon’s voice.

 

Soon the afternoon faded into evening and Seokjin only realized this when Youngjae ended his shift 30 minutes before the actual cafe closed. Seokjin offered to pay the bill. Obviously Namjoon decline the offer and wanted to pay it himself, in the end the split the bill. They walked aimlessly throughout Seoul. It was cold out, but not windy. Still there was hardly anyone out and as always the city was lit up. Namjoon blew on his hands in a sad attempt to warm them up. Seokjin really couldn’t believe this kid, if it weren’t for him Namjoon probably be a pink popsicle with sunglasses...which he was still wearing even in the dark.

 

“Give me your hands!”, Seokjin grabbed a hold of Namjoon hands placing them in his. Since Namjoon didn’t have gloves no matter how much he would blow on his hands the warmth would just escape. For being so smart he seemed to lack some common sense. So Seokjin brought Namjoon’s hands to his mouth and he blew on them. Namjoon seemingly watched in a daze, both in the middle of the sidewalk trying to warm Namjoon bony as fingers.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Hm?” Seokjin looked up at Namjoon while he blew warm air again, accidentally brushing his lips on Namjoon’s knuckle. Suddenly time seemed to stop, the world stopped there was no cold air, no city. It was just Namjoon and Seokjin, together. Seokjin stood there frozen as Namjoon moved to run his fingertips over his lips with feather light touches. The slightest contact left heat radiated in a trail. Namjoon traced Seokjin jaw, cheeks, back to his lips. As Namjoon’s hands ran down Seokjin’s neck he leaned in closer to Seokjin. They were so close together that they could count each other's eyelashes if they desired so. Namjoon’s finger brushed against the first few words of Seokjin’s inscription and Seokjin was brought back to reality. He stepped back away from Namjoon and suddenly felt the cold engulf him. 

 

“Hyung? I-”

 

“I’m sorry.”, Seokjin cut Namjoon off running away. The further he ran the more his heart hurt and the colder he felt. He ran all the way back to his dorm. When he entered all the lights were out Jimin wasn’t home still, he probably spent the night with Taehyung and Hoseok. Seokjin closed the door and leaned against it, he replayed the recent events in his mind. Even thinking about Namjoon’s touch made him feel warm in the best possible way, it was pure bliss. Seokjin realized in that moment, even now, all he wanted was to feel that again, to feel Namjoon again. He already missed it all, he felt like something was now missing and it hurt. 

 

Seojin frowned, why did he feel like that? Why was that moment so magical? He didn’t know, he figured that he was just infatuated with Namjoon. He’s never potentially dated someone, never. Namjoon was his first and closest attempt to a real relationship, as embarrassing as it is to say for a young man in college. He had never heard of Soulmate identification through a warm feeling, so couldn’t have been that. He was simply infatuated and needed some time away from Namjoon to clear his head. Besides the first semester was going to start soon, he couldn’t afford to focus on finding a relationship or even exploring whatever he felt a few moments ago.

 

Right?


	7. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I wanted to try something new. I hope you guys like this.

There left alone in the cold, Namjoon never felt more at a loss then now. For the first time in his life he could see, even for a split second it had changed everything. His heart no longer belonged to him and the one who had taken it had disappeared into the darkness that he was far too familiar with. 

 

Namjoon cursed himself, he knew he would fuck up his date with Seokjin somehow. He always fucked things up, whether it was because of his lack of sight or his awkward personality. He didn’t really know what happened. Seokjin was trying to warm his hands for him and then in an instant something blossomed. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and in a weird way he saw it. When Seokjin’s lips touched him, that very area of his hand tingled and lit up with... _ color _ ?  _ Light _ ? Namjoon wasn’t sure of what he  _ saw _ but whatever it was he wanted to learn what it was, he wanted to be familiar with it because  if he never had whatever it was then he would never truly be alive. And in almost a primal urge to obtain it he reached out without a single thought--just pure need and desire. Seokjin was so warm and he just felt so  _ beautiful _ to Namjoon. The more Namjoon felt, the more he  _ saw _ and all he wanted was to see.

 

Namjoon pulled out his phone and called Yoongi through voice command, “Hyung...I don’t know where I am exactly. Can you and Rapmon come find me? I-I don’t want to be alone right now. I’ll tell you later. I’m going to ask someone where I am...if I figure it out I’ll call you again or something...Thank you, Hyung.”

 

Namjoon listened for footsteps, he listened for talking, anything that told him there were people around. He really should’ve payed attention as to where he was. He usually did, Namjoon wasn’t usually this oblivious. But with Seokjin, where he was didn’t ever matter to him. Namjoon felt his heart sink at the thought of Seokjin...he really did fuck up. Seokjin ran, he left Namjoon all alone. Namjoon wasn’t mad, no, he hadn’t told Seokjin that he was blind yet. Namjoon made it difficult for people to figure it out and the more he got to know Seokjin the more he wanted to keep it to himself. People always treated Namjoon like a child that needed to be watched over whenever someone learned he was blind. He could read...braille, send texts...through talk to text, and he could walk around the city...by memorizing every stone on every corner of the areas he would travel through the most. Sure it took him longer than most to do all of this, but he could  do it now. He was an adult, he was capable. Telling Seokjin of his disability would only cause Seokjin to pity Namjoon. Namjoon wanted Seokjin to hangout with him because he wanted to. He wanted Seokjin to be friendly with him because he wanted to get to know Namjoon more, not because he was a sad lonely blind boy. 

 

That’s why Yoongi and Namjoon were such great friends. Yoongi didn’t care if Namjoon was blind, he was still an ass. Yoongi still got mad at Namjoon for fucking up. He treated Namjoon like he did everyone else, and he cared for Namjoon in his own weird way. They were practically brothers. Namjoon snapped out of thoughts when he heard a group of people walking around the corner. Following the sound of their voices he shyly approached them, “Um, hi. Can anyone of you help me out? I-i’m not familiar with this area and am trying to find Seoul university...”

 

The group quieted and listened. Some of them asking one another if he was drunk or a robber, but lady stepped forward in her clicking heels, “Your’s really lost then. You know any on the names of the streets in this area?”

 

Namjoon shook his head and fished out his phone and handed to her, “Can you please put it in my phone for me? My hands are too cold for it to react to me...”

 

Namjoon could sense the ladies anxious hesitation but she did take the phone and began to type, “Here, be careful out there kid. Not everyone is as nice as me. You could get into some trouble just from looking at someone the wrong way.”

 

Namjoon nodded and thanked the people, when they left he asked his phone to send his location to Yoongi. All Namjoon had to was wait here with his thoughts. He thought about how he tried to kiss Seokjin and how he shouldn’t have done that. It was their first date. They had been friends for awhile, sure. When Namjoon thought about it he realized that he didn’t know Seokjin’s past all that much. What if Seokjin’s previous relationship was bad? What if Seokjin was just now okay with dating again and Namjoon scarred him? Did Seokjin not like Namjoon? There were so many reason Seokjin could’ve ran the way he did, but no answer. Tomorrow,  Namjoon planned on asking Seokjin what he did wrong. He can’t fix the wrong if he doesn’t know what it is.

 

Namjoon’s heard Rapmon bark from somewhere, he reached his hand out to feel a cold wet nose and soft fur only moments later. Rapmon whimpered, Namjoon figured it was because he could sense his master’s sadness. Namjoon heard Yoongi run over to where he was. Yoongi was slightly out of breathe and his voice was filled with annoyance and worry, “Namjoon, how the fuck did you get over here? You’ve never been here before.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Where’s Seokjin? You were out with him right? Where is he?”

 

“He left...H-hyung can we talk at the dorm. I’m really cold and I feel like shit right now.”

 

Yoongi snapped his fingers and Rapmon stood with his side pressed close to Namjoon’s leg. Both Rapmon and Yoongi silently led Namjoon back to the dorm. The walk was long and cold, Namjoon felt lonely. 

 

Today was good. Namjoon managed to fry an egg with Yoongi’s assistance, he took Rapmon for a walk, Hoseok called him and talked about how he wanted to meet up later that week in the recording studio with Yoongi and Namjoon, and then the date with Seokjin. It was all good…

 

“Namjoon, steps, door.”

 

Namjoon knew the command, it was how Yoongi told him the apartment steps were in front of him and to not hit the door with his face. So like always he did just that. Namjoon took off his jacket and shoes, putting them in place. And he walked over to the sofa in their living room. Rapmon laid on his feet and Yoongi sat next to him with a slight groan, Namjoon swears he’s  eighty year old man in the body of a twenty-one year old. Yoongi continued to shift around in his spot until he was comfortable, “Okay, so what happened?”

 

Namjoon explained everything that happened that day, he hardly left out any detail. He told Yoongi about the flash of whatever he  _ SAW  _ and how he tried to kiss Seokjin. The way he ran away with a simple and quiet apology _.  _ All of it was placed on the table. And Yoongi hummed every now and then, letting Namjoon know he hadn’t fallen asleep. 

 

“I just don’t know what to do Hyung. Or what exactly I did wrong. I feel bad and I don’t know what for. I want to ask him what I did to make him run away from me, but at the same time I think I should let him approach me when he's ready…”

 

Yoongi sighed, “Namjoon, you know I’m not good at handling all that lovey crap. That's why I can't date someone for more than a week, they think I hate them. But here, with Seokjin if you want to give him time...then give him time. But, be sure to know when you need to take a step. As for the thing you saw...I don't know what it was. Heh, hey they say love is blind. Maybe it canceled out your real blindness.”

 

Namjoon laughed at Yoongi’s really lame attempt to be witty. Yoongi usually knew what to say to make Namjoon laugh. “Thanks, Hyung. I’ll do that. Do you think a few days is too long?”

 

Namjoon heard Yoongi shrug,”I don't know. But you’ll know when it's time to reach out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. If ya'll have any questions I will do my best to answer without sounding like an idiot. Unless your question is what'll happen next...if that is the case I will answer it before hand. 84. Thank ya'll for liking this story so far.


	8. A Sign?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry it's short. At least this wasn't the only chapter today.

Here Namjoon was at that park again, a week after his date with Seokjin. Here he was again waiting nearly all day in hopes Seokjin would show up. And again, here Namjoon was with a disappointed look in his eyes and an ache in his heart. 

 

Even if he wanted to find Seokjin he really couldn't. Sure Namjoon, could asked where he lived.  But if Namjoon had never been there before than he wouldn't be able to go alone. He wanted to approach Seokjin one-on-one. Namjoon had to leave soon, classes started up and he couldn't afford to be late...again. His phone chimed letting him know he had half an hour to get his shot togather and go to class. As quiet sigh escaped his lips. It didn't look like Seokjin was coming.

 

Namjoon felt the bench shift under the weight of another person. He was about to ignore them when the person asked, “Hi, you're the guy Jin-Hyung usually hangs out with here right?”

 

Namjoon faced the person with a childlike voice that scream adorable,”Jin?”

 

“Sorry, Seokjin.”

 

Namjoon eyebrows quickly became his hairline,”Yeah…Is he okay?”

 

“Oh! He's fine. Fine. Sorry. So you are the friend?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, umm…”

 

“Namjoon”

 

“Namjoon! Namjoon-Hyung? Yeah, well, Jin-hyung has been all mopey for the past week or so. He won't tell me what’s wrong. So I thought he would talk to you? He likes you so…”

 

Namjoon bowed his head with a sigh, “I think I’m the problem. We went on a date and I- Who are you exactly?”

 

The boy giggled,”Oh, Sorry. I’m Jimin. Seokjin’s best friend and roommate. Although if you ask him he'll call me his baby...he thinks he's my mom.”

 

Namjoon nodded. He remembered Seokjin talking about “the kids”, Jimin must've been one of them, “Okay , and he told you nothing?”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

Namjoon nodded again,”I’m sorry Jimin, my class is going to start soon. Maybe we can talk again later? Or tomorrow?”

 

Jimin giggled again, why was this kid so cute? “It's okay hyung. Um, here. It's Jin-hyung’s number. And Our dorm room. I have to go too. You should talk with him more than me, besides once hyung feels better he'll tell me everything. We have Gossip Thursday.”

 

Jimin shoved a piece of paper in Namjoon’s hand, which assumed had the phone and room numbers written on. Namjoon listened as Jimin ran off. Maybe this was a sign for Namjoon to take a step forward? It had to mean something.


	9. Back and Forth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll probably only post a few more chapters of Inner Beauty. So please anticipate a second part of the Series. I hope you all like this chapter it took me a bit to write it, and if you guys see anything that could use improvement I'll be more than happy to do so. If you guys come up with a better last line for Namjoon let me know.

Today was supposed to be the day Seokjin could lay in bed and watch endless amounts of disney and pixar. But, noo~. Hoseok forgot to pack his lunch and Taehyung had classes all day. So it was up to Seokjin to prepare a lunch big enough for Hoseok and two of his friends who were all hanging out at the recording studio on campus. Once again Seokjin because the “mother” of the kids. 

 

It was freezing outside and Seokjin was sure his nose was running icicles. And of course the recording studio was across campus. If he got frostbite, Hoseok was going to nurture him back to health or donate his limbs.

 

\--

 

Namjoon sighed, it looked like things were turning around,  his track was coming along well, Hoseok’s friend was bringing some food, and he now had Seokjin’s information. It was all going well. 

 

It took awhile before a knock was heard at the studio door, but here the food was. Namjoon stood up, “I’ll get it.”

 

Yoongi sighed,”Right...Chair.”

 

Namjoon smiled, “Thanks Hyung.”

 

Hoseok was recording his Cypher verse currently.

 

Namjoon opened the door and heard a slight gasp. Before Namjoon could greet the person he heard an all too familiar voice, “Namjoon?”

 

“Seokjin-hyung?” 

 

“What're-You’re one of  Hobi’s rap friends?”

 

“Hope? Hoseok? Yeah. I- how long--?”

 

Seokjin took in a quick breath and roughly shoved the food in Namjoon chest,”Here, enjoy the food. Bye”

 

Namjoon quickly placed the food down and called out to Seokjin. Namjoon heard the rapid footsteps become distant and in that instant he decided that this was his chance to try and make things right.  Namjoon took off in the direction he heard Seokjin’s footsteps. Yoongi panicked and chased after Namjoon having recognised Seokjin’s voice,”Namjoon!”.

 

When Yoongi exited the studio and looked down the hall he saw Namjoon feeling the wall as he turned the corner. Yoongi was trying catching up to the both of the boys, but at this rate he noticed Namjoon would fall down a fleet of stairs before he would be in arm's reach so he yelled as loudly as he could,”Namjoon--Stairs!!! Stop!”

 

Namjoon had stopped too late he had taken one more step and fell down the small fleet of stairs. He landed on his side and all the wind was knocked out of him. The sudden thud left a dull ringing pain on his side and Namjoon was sure it would bruise. Grunting in pain Namjoon tried to get on his knees.  He  heard Yoongi run down the stairs to his side. Namjoon felt eyes sting with tears. His heart hurt so badly. He wanted to tell Yoongi he was fine, he wanted to call out to Seokjin, but there was a lump in his throat preventing him from doing either. Seokjin had stopped, he saw Namjoon fall, he stood shocked not even thirty feet away with worry look on his face,  but Namjoon couldn't see that. Namjoon was crying, gripping his aching hip, but Seokjin didn't know that Namjoon was hurting for a whole other reason.  Namjoon couldn’t tell in Seokjin made it out the building, his own heartbeat and breathing too loud.

 

Yoongi stood up a looked at Seokjin with fire in his eyes. Yoongi was beyond upset and deep  down he knew he really couldn’t be all that mad at Seokjin. Seokjin had no clue Namjoon was blind what he felt for Seokjin. But Yoongi couldn’t help the anger he felt, he himself was far too familiar with  being left by someone he cared deeply for. And the fact that his best friend, his brother, Namjoon was left had him seeing red.

 

Seokjin watched as Yoongi approached him, reach out for him in almost a slow motion manner. Seokjin had never met Yoongi properly, he didn't know what the small man with a dangerous aura was like or what he was capable of. But Seokjin quickly determined that he didn’t want to find out like this when Yoongi grabbed Seokjin by the collar of his shirt and practically threw him against the wall. Seokjin felt his stomach tighten from sheer terror and his fear only deepened when he heard Yoongi’s deep voice speak,”What the  **_fuck_ ** is your deal?”

 

Seokjin gulped and glanced and Namjoon who was on his knees trying to stand. He felt a pang in his chest and he quickly looked away. Yoongi pulled him off the wall just to slam him into it again, knocking the air out of his chest, “I asked you a goddamn question!”

 

Again Seokjin was rendered tongue tied. Namjoon was slightly limping towards Yoongi’s voice. He reached his hand out to Yoongi, “Hyung, please. Don't…”

 

Yoongi whipped around and faced Namjoon smacking his hand away,”Namjoon! Don't--! Don’t tell me what you think I shouldn't do. This  **_asswipe_ ** , needs a good beating to maybe understand what you've been feeling for the past fucking week.”

 

Namjoon held his head low. He knew Yoongi was protective of him, they were practically brothers. Namjoon also knew Yoongi’s past, how he was left by his family for being gay. How he was in a bad relationship before. Namjoon knew Yoongi wanted to keep Namjoon safe from the cruelty of selfish people. Namjoon released a shaky breath as he croaked out, “Hyung...please. I want to do this alone.”

 

Yoongi huffed and looked at Seokjin one last time. He looked like he wanted to kill him, but instead he shoved Seokjin against the wall again letting him go with a low growl like sound, “Fine. I’m going back to the studio.”

 

Namjoon nodded and Seokjin watched as Yoongi walked away. When Yoongi was out of sight Namjoon and Seokjin heard his frustrated screams and punches against the wall. Yoongi realised a final “FUCK!” before he was gone with a loud door slam. 

 

Namjoon sighed and faced Seokjin. Seokjin looked into his black sunglasses. The silence was heavy and it felt like neither one of them could breath. Namjoon heard Seokjin slide down the wall and break down into tears. Reflexively Namjoon hugged Seokjin and tried to comfort him. Seokjin only cried harder to this. His sobs wracked through his entire body. Namjoon took in a deep breath and he placed his hand on Seokjin’s face, “Hey. Hey, are you okay? ”

 

Seokjin nodded. His sobbing hadn’t stop yet and he repeated a jumble mess of “Sorry’s”. The two of them sat there on the floor in the middle of the hallway until Seokjin calmed down enough to regulate his erratic breaths. He looked up at Namjoon and he couldn’t deny how happy he actually was to see Namjoon. He missed the pink-haired boy for a long time,”I’m sorry, Joon. I-I just--I dont know. I-Are you okay? That was a nasty fall…”

 

“I’m fine. I trip like that all the time...Hyung?”

 

Seokjin sat quietly as he waited for Namjoon to continue. Namjoon seemed to have understand the silence and raised his hand to gently cup Seokjin’s face, “Hyung, did I do anythi--I like you… I really like you, Hyung.”

 

The confession was abrupt and unexpected, even for Namjoon, but at this point he just felt the need to tell his heart and so he continued,” I-I feel like I need you in my life. If you leave apart of me does as well. I want to be by your side as much as I want you to be by mine and I know it’s selfish to ask this, but please stay with me Seokjin hyung? Please hyung? Even if it's just friends. Please?”

 

A new wave of tears rushed down Seokjin’s cheeks. This entire time he had avoided Namjoon to try and get over him, but the longer he was away the more Seokjin felt like Namjoon would be angry with him. Seokjin wanted to at least apologize to Namjoon, but he didn't want Namjoon mad at him. He didn't want to know how mad Namjoon was with him, so he stayed away. But now, here Namjoon was in front of him confessing to him and Seokjin’s heart swelled.

 

Seokjin placed his hands on Namjoon’s face and pulled it closer to his, he didn’t trust his words and wanted to let Namjoon know that he felt the same. He too liked Namjoon. Seokjin heard Namjoon breath hitch, he felt Namjoon slightly stiffen and his heart flutter at the gentle contact of their lips.

 

Their kiss was soft, chaste and lingering. And it was everything that they needed to confirm their feelings. Seokjin tried to break the kiss, but Namjoon followed him not wanting to separate just yet. Seokjin chuckled against Namjoon’s lips and successfully separated on his second attempt. Seokjin took this chance to confess his own feeling in words, “ Namjoon, I...I like you too. I have for a while and the date only made me realize those feelings. I- that night in the cold made me realize how much a I wanted you to be apart of my life and it scared me. I didn’t know how to respond to the feelings I had felt at that moment and I--I’m so sorry I left the way I had. I--”

 

Namjoon had cut Seokjin off with another soft kiss that only lasted a second, “It’s okay hyung.” Seokjin smiled at Namjoon, he felt a sudden surge of energy and euphoria. For Seokjin, it was like there was no one else in the world, just the two of them. The feeling was warm pleasant as it spread throughout Seokjin like a fire. 

Namjoon felt a similar feeling but in addition he saw? He blinked a few times and when his vision focused hazily on the person in front of him. He realized it was Seokjin, his breath hitched and he landed on his knees closer to Seokjin. He couldn't believe it, he clumsily took his sunglasses off and scanned to angelic male before him. 

Seokjin too sat awestruck seeing Namjoon handsome features for the first time. The sharp angle of Namjoon’s face perfectly complemented his high cheekbones and plump lips. Namjoon cupped Seokjin’s face and brought it up to meet his again as he breathed out, “ You're even more beautiful than I could've ever imagined…”

 

Seokjin chuckled and blushed, “You say that like this is the first time you've ever seen me.”  He continued to examine Namjoon’s face, still shocked at how much Namjoon’s glasses hid his face.

Seokjin  felt his inscriptions begin tingle when his lips met Namjoon’s again. The sensation felt similar to when they appeared. 

 

Seokjin looked up at Namjoon who had been watching this entire time. Namjoon blinked, he was trying to comprehend what just happened. Seokjin’s inscriptions changed...somehow. He didn't know how, but they did. He saw it He couldn’t comprehend that the inscriptions turned from black to the exact shade of pink his hair was, “Hyung your...”

 

Seokjin touched his inscriptions gently and looked back at Namjoon with a smile and threw his arms around Namjoon’s neck, “Joonie! You're my other half! We're soulmates!!”

This entire time Seokjin figure that his inscription were meaningless. He wanted to know why they were formatted the way they were, but right now that didn’t matter he found his soulmate. 

 

Namjoon blinked confusedly and hugged Seokjin back. It made sense as to why he could see now. He pulled back from Seokjin in surprise when his neck began tingle. Seokjin gasped and he watched as Namjoon’s inscription turned a blonde similar to his own hair color. “Namjoon, did mine change as well?”

 

Namjoon looked at the inscriptions on Seokjin slender neck, “I-I...I don’t know hyung. They changed somehow.”

 

“What do mean?”, Seokjin eyed Namjoon expectedly. He didn’t quite understand what was wrong.

  
Namjoon lowered his head, actually being able to see the ground, “Hyung, before just now...I--I was blind. I think you gave me the ability to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. I love to read and respond. Even if it is a random comment of even a meme. I love them all.


	10. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I plan on adding only one more chapter to this section of the story...It'l bee a time jump(just a tiny one), but I will update it once the Second part had kicked off some. It'll make sense when it happens...hopefully. Any ways the second part of the series is already posted. in fact right after I posted this chapter I made the second part.

Seokjin heard the words Namjoon said. He understood them very well. In fact as the words entered his ears Seokjin had a horrified look on his face. Namjoon had gathered the courage to look his hyung in the eyes. But to his disbelief Seokjin started hitting him before he even raised his head.

 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS NAMJOON!! I TOOK YOU TO THE MOVIE THEATER. MORE THAN ONCE! I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT!!!”

 

Namjoon did his best to protect himself from the relentless smacks and chuckled, “I was blind hyung. Not deaf or stupid. I still knew what was happening based off of context clues.”

 

“Shut up! Don't try to make me feel better. Why didn't you tell me?!” Namjoon began to laugh at this point. His hyung was too cute. Face all red from embarrassment and voice cracking like a teenagers, all because of a few movies with a blind boy. 

 

Namjoon stopped laughing when he noticed Seokjin crying, “ H-hey, Hyung? What's wrong?”

 

Seokjin shook his head and began to wipe his eyes wiped his eyes. He felt oblivious and dumb. Namjoon really was too perfect for him. 

 

Namjoon smiled at Seokjin and grabbed his hands,”Here Hyung. Let's go back to the studio and show Hoseok and Yoongi-hyung that we're soulmates. I’ll call them.” 

 

Seokjin released a breathless laugh and nodded allowing Namjoon to pull him up off the floor. He watched as Namjoon opened his phone and stare at it.

 

Namjoon suddenly felt dumb with the realization that he can't actually read by sight and seeing the words on his phone he began to feel a bit overwhelmed. With a deep breath he closed his eyes and a sweet sense of familiarity swept over Namjoon’s senses. He used the talk command and the call to Hoseok’s phone began to connect.

 

Out of curiosity Namjoon opened his eyes and looked at Hoseok’s name. Yoongi put all the contact names in his phone for him.

 

“Mon! Where are you?”

 

Namjoon smiled and brought the phone closer to his face and looked at Seokjin,”I’m heading back now. I-um-I have something amazing to show you!”

 

“Okay! Well, Yoongi Hyung just went to the bathroom. He seemed pretty steamed. I told him to go ahead and take a good relief piss. Hopefully that'll calm him down some.”

 

Namjoon hummed into the phone, “Okay, I’ll see you in a minute.”

 

“Kay.”

 

When the phone call ended Namjoon face the hallway that lead to studio. He gave Seokjin a quick glance before grabbing his hand and leading him. Namjoon didn't realized that he had closed his eyes again to navigate his way through the building, not until he touched the cold door and felt Seokjin gently tug on his hand and pointed down the hallway. 

“Um, Namjoon?”

 

Namjoon turned and saw a short man with odd looking hair. Namjoon took note of the man's pale skin and sharp fox-like features, but he didn't know what these were. The man had an expression that read annoyed and the he huffed only verified that assumption.

 

The man eyed Seokjin and then Namjoon. He opened his mouth and when he spoke Namjoon knew who he was,”Problem handled?”

 

A smiled spread across Namjoon’s face and he ran up to Yoongi hugging him,”Hyung I can see! I can see you!”

 

Yoongi stood shocked by Namjoon’s words his eyes met Seokjin’s and he replied,” Namjoon and I are soulmates. The miracle I granted him was sight.”

 

Yoongi blink a couple of times before he hugged Namjoon back years welling in his eyes. The studio door opened and Hoseok stepped out,”Okay what is all the noise about?!”

 

Seokjin told Hoseok all that had happened and he gleefully screamed and sent Taehyung a picture of Yoongi and Namjoon hugging and crying. Seokjin told Hoseok to hold off on all that happened. He suggested a party of all their friends to reveal the good news.

 

Not even a second later Taehyung sent back 

 

_ (～o￣▽￣)～o And I thought we were gay! Haha! _

  
  


Hoseok was attacked by a clumsy hug from Namjoon. They all laughed and talked, testing Namjoon on his newly obtained sense.

  
  


\--

 

The four boys had made there way to Seokjin’s dorm and began to prepare the place for a party. Hoseok showed Yoongi and Namjoon around. Yoongi mapping out the are for Namjoon every now and then just to abruptly stop and apologize.

 

While everyone was setting up, Namjoon looked around. He noticed everything had different colors, but he didn't know the colors names, he found himself getting distracted by things that he would have normally been oblivious to. It made it difficult for him to learn his environment, seeing. Too much unnecessary information was being handed to Namjoon and it made him feel overwhelmed. Once again he didn't realize that he closed his eyes using the little information Yoongi gave him to navigate the house. He felt more calm not seeing, but he liked being about to see his friends. 

 

That thought made Namjoon open his eyes and look in the kitchen. Hoseok and Seokjin were preparing food, while Yoongi was sitting on a counter sneaking a few bite here and there. All of his friends were so handsome in their own ways, it made Namjoon curious to see himself.

 

Quietly wondering towards the bathroom Namjoon realized he needed to actually turn the lights on. The bathroom was fairly roomy, soft colors and a neat layout. It felt cozy. Closing the door behind himself Namjoon faced the mirror. 

 

His eyes were similarly shaped like Yoongi, but he felt like they looked better on Yoongi than himself. He had big lips like Seokjin. High cheek bone like Hoseok. Namjoon’s face was round and he tried to smile to make himself look more presentable and noticed the small indentions that appeared on his cheeks. Seokjin called them dimples. All of Namjoon’s favorite features on his friends were on his face and somehow he seemed to make it look...bad.

 

He sighed into the mirror. There were so many up to seeing, but even more downs. And frankly, Namjoon dwindled on the downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God I just realized how much continuity Ill have to keep. I literally just dug my own grave. R.I.P me. jkjk Please comment I love to read and respond to them..plus it makes me feel like I have friends. Haha! You be a lone potato(me)...


	11. Inner Turmoil 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, before reading this chapter, please read the first two chapter of Inner Turmoil, this is basically it's chapter three, but not. If you read them in their designated order you'll understand. Thank you. And I hope this doesn't cause any confusion, but it is not without reason.

Namjoon stood in front of Seokjin’s door for a couple of seconds after Yoongi slammed it shut. Jimin had gone to his room, he was crying. Seokjin was with him now, trying to calm him down. Hoseok was talking to Namjoon, but Namjoon wasn't really processing any of it.

 

“Hyung!”

 

Namjoon jolted a bit. He turned towards Hoseok. Examining his features. He looked a bit worried. Namjoon felt his gaze begin to drop to the floor. He never really got scared when Yoongi would get mad, but then again he never actually saw what Yoongi looked like when he was mad. It was actually kind of scary. Namjoon sighed and shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind.

 

“Monnie, hey man. Don’t worry about too much. Yoongi will be fine. He's just...he’s just dealing with a lot. He has like three major projects coming up, his track isn't coming out the way he wants and...you know the anniversary is coming up. He's been under a lot of stress lately. Just let him vent and cool down. We need talk to him about how he vents after all this a blown over though. I mean, seriously Jimin doesn't need that any--...now.”

 

Namjoon quickly rose his gaze  to look at Hoseok properly. He could tell that Hoseok meant to something else other than  _ now _ . Namjoon knew what Hoseok was going to say. Hoseok’s little slip of the tongue rose a few questions, but Namjoon decided to not address that now. If it really dealt with Jimin then Jimin would tell him.  

 

The little “family dinner” that Seokjin planned and  prepared was awkwardly silent. The only one that was as bubbly as they normally are was Taehyung. He didn't know what went down earlier though. Seokjin was back and forth between the dinner table and Jimin’s. Namjoon was just kind of there. He knew he was half assing the whole conversation thing, but he really couldn't bring himself to come out of his daze.

 

Hoseok and Taehyung eventually left, Jimin apparently fell asleep in him room...without eating. Seokjin was cuddling up against Namjoon’s side on the sofa. The two of them silent, enjoying each other's warmth. 

 

“How was Jimin doing?” Namjoon wasn't sure how to bring it up, but he was genuinely concerned about Jimin. The poor boy burst into tears after Yoongi stormed off. Seokjin shifted a bit and took a deep breathe through his nose. 

 

“Jimin will be okay. I just need to make sure he eats. He’s going to probably try to go on one of his ‘diets’.”

 

“Does he do that often?”

 

Seokjin sat up. He looked tired and worried. He looked at Namjoon and nodded,”He’ll be fine eventually.”

 

Namjoon wanted to ask Seokjin about what Hoseok almost said. He wanted to know what that was all about. But instead he just sat back. He knows Seokjin is very close to Jimin, he knows Jimin is basically Seokjin’s baby brother. 

 

Namjoon refocused on Seokjin when he released a deep sigh. “Are you okay Hyung?”

 

Seokjin shook his head, “I didn't mean to snap at Yoongi the way I had. I just--I got really protective and just attacked. It’s just...Jimin had been doing so well lately. There were no diets, no bad thoughts, no more isolation. He was doing so well. Now, now, I just hope he doesn't fall back into that hole…”

 

Namjoon listened, he could literally feel the questions forming in his head. He wanted to ask so badly. And almost as if the universe was answering him Namjoon heard Seokjin barely say, “You know, Jimin was abused…”

 

Namjoon snapped his head up, Seokjin had his eyes focused on a loose thread in his sweater sleeve, tugging at it gently as if he said nothing. Namjoon was a bit taken back,”What?”

 

Seokjin nodded, his nose and eyes becoming red from trying not to cry,” His parents abused him. For not being the best at everything. They told him he was bad at dancing, he was too fat to be a dancer, that he was too ugly and that no one would want him as a student or life partner. They would scream him when he would pass out from dieting and beat him for  not working hard enough to improve. Have you seen his inscriptions? His soulmate is even cruel to him. When his parents saw them they told him ‘Figures, I told you no one wanted you.’”

 

Namjoon sat in his spot, which suddenly felt too small for him to be sitting in and let the new information sink in. How could Jimin’s parents be cruel when he himself was so sweet? And his soulmate, which apparently he hadn't met yet, was mean as well? It is true that your soulmate completes you, but how could a cruel person complete Jimin? 

 

Seokjin cried for Jimin, he eventually fell asleep while Namjoon was wondering what Jimin was feeling. Namjoon woke up after a few hours of restless sleep,right now he really had to pee. 

 

On the way out of the bathroom Namjoon noticed some light coming from Jimin’s room. He gently opened the door and poked his head in. There Jimin was sitting in front of a laptop. He was watching something on it and taking notes. He still looked upset.

 

“H-hey, Jimin.”

 

Jimin slightly jumped at the sound of Namjoon’s voice, it made Namjoon feel bad. He spoke softly in hopes not to scare the boo, but he seemed to have failed that mission, “Hyung? What’re you doing up?”

 

Namjoon stepped into the room closing the door quietly, “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

Namjoon watched as Jimin shifted uncomfortably on his bed. The boy swiped his hair back and slightly worried his bottom lip. Reading body language was still new to Namjoon, but he could tell from how Jimin was moving that he was nervous. Namjoon decided  to try a gentle approach and gestures to the spot next to Jimin, “Can I sit?”

 

Jimin nodded and quickly made room for Namjoon to sit down. Namjoon smiled at Jimin in hopes his dimples helped soothe Jimin nervousness, Seokjin told Namjoon his dimples help calm him down so maybe it'll work for Jimin too.  Jimin smiles back some and that is enough of a victory to make Namjoon want to Jump around.

 

“What’re you writing down?”

 

Jimin lightly blushes and hands Namjoon the notepad, too shy to say. It takes all of Namjoon’s strength to not bear hug the boy, but he manages. The notepad was filled with dance steps? It looked like Jimin making a list of sorts maybe? “What is this?”

 

“I have to choreograph a dance for a project. This is just the outline, I need to record the whole thing with a Hip Hop song.”

 

Namjoon nodded,”Oh, Seokjin-hyung told me you dance--” Namjoon tried not to let what Seokjin said about Jimin’s parents come to into thought, but they did anyways. “W-what song are you going to dance to?”

 

Jimin shrugged, “I’m not sure...I-I don’t know yet.”

 

“Just listen to a few songs and find one that speaks to you.”

 

Jimin and Namjoon sat in silence, but instead of this silence being sweet like Namjoon’s and Seokjin’s it was awkward. Jimin even did that awkward cough thing you often hear in movies. Namjoon broke out in a weird sort of chuckle, which quickly spread to Jimin.

 

“Hyung, you’re close to Yoongi-hyung. Right? ”

 

Namjoon nodded.

 

“Oh...”

Namjoon smiled and drew Jimin close by the shoulder, giving him a comforting pat, “Hey, he’s under a lot of pressure and it’s just a tough time for him. He only blew up because he’s been so stressed. He didn’t--He’s not that...much...of a jerk...”

 

A cute little smirk graced Jimin’s face, “Thanks Hyung. At least I know Jinnie-hyung isn’t scared of him.”

  
Namjoon laughed. He could see why Seokjin wanted to parent Jimin, for some weird reason Namjoon imagined a tiny Jimin running up to him calling out “Appa!”, the thought made Namjoon smile a bit wider. Namjoon and Jimin watched music videos for a few hours before Jimin fell asleep. Namjoon wandered out to the living room, he practically carried Seokjin to his room. Namjoon was tempted to lay with his soulmate, but decided on sleeping on the couch. Talking with Jimin, tucking Seokjin in...it all felt so domestic, but not unwanted. Definitely not unwanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love I have received for this fanfic. I hope to write as well as with Inner Turmoil. Please comment. I love reading what you guys have to say and ask. Even if it's nonsense. I also love to reply to you all.


	12. Not A Chapter Just An Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me?

Hey, everyone. 

I know I haven't updayed in a long time and am trying to work on that. My beta, mel_moria, and I have been working on completely revising Inner Beauty.

I will soon be reposting any chapters already posted new and improved. I am not changing the story, just adding and rewording some things, better explaining what I have in my jead and answering questions some of you have had.

If there is anything that you thought was not well explaind or a mystery, please don't be afraid to pint out any flaws.

I want to better the story before I add more. 

Thank you for liking this story. I never thought I would get as much love as I have.


End file.
